Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (1 - 2 \times 6)) \times 8 $
$ = (10 + (1 - 12)) \times 8 $ $ = (10 + (-11)) \times 8 $ $ = (10 - 11) \times 8 $ $ = (-1) \times 8 $ $ = -1 \times 8 $ $ = -8 $